


love-lies-bleeding

by Siennax3



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: No love to give.
Relationships: Bane (DCU) & Original Female Character, Bane (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Bane (DCU)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	love-lies-bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request I received over on tumblr(someone sends a number and a character and whatever song comes up on shuffle at that number you write a drabble/fic based on it about that character). The song for this one was Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore. Hope you guys enjoy!

He saved her. But at what cost?

Bane rescued her from a life she would never wish on anyone else. A life that never gave her what she had always longed for.

All she ever wanted since she was a little girl was someone to love her. Love her like her parents never did. Like no man or woman ever had. Even though she never felt that love, she always fell hopelessly.

And then he came along. She built up this dream world that convinced her someone finally loved her. And maybe a part of him did. At the very least he cared for her or he would never have taken her in.

But he couldn’t give her what she needed. What she had always dreamt of. He could never love her for his heart belong to a lost love. A love that was no longer alive but left him with no more of his heart to give.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
